underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Card
' ' '''Cards in Underhell '''are modern playing cards that are treated as collectible items in Underhell Chapter One. It is unlocked when you accepted the Hermit's mission on finding a new deck of cards because his cards were chewed through by a rat. After collecting the deck of cards and bringing them to the Hermit, he will have Jake shuffle the cards and perform his magic trick. Additionally, a special card can be found to unlock an additional scene with the Hermit along with the "Family Photo" acheivement. Achievements Page: http://underhellmod.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements Card Locations East Wing{1} {1 Total} * of Hearts Inside security room drawers below hermit's lair. West Block{2} {3 Total} *of Hearts Inside green lockers of storage room. *of Hearts Inside right security room lockers. - Where the keys are found. Canteen{1} {4 Total} *of Hearts Under a bowl on a table. High Security Block{3} {7 Total} *of Hearts Inside barricaded security checkpoint. - Just under hermit's lair in High Security block. *of Spades In drawers inside power room checkpoint. *of Spades In the middle drawer in the Warden's Office. North Wing{6} {13 Total} *of Clubs Inside the locked security room drawer. -Wrench needed *of Clubs Inside the drawer of the control room upstairs. (The one with the red door) *of Clubs Inside security checkpoint with a bathroom. (Alternative) *of Hearts On the black footlocker in the downstairs infirmary. *of Spades On the map legend near the level one access. (Middle of the 2 L's) *of Diamonds On the middle bench inside the locker room after opening the canteen door. -Canteen door is the door with a code needed *of Hearts On the Infirmary near the power room. -The Infirmary is near Malcom's position (not in his side) Maintenance Access{1} {14 Total} *of Clubs On the lobby desk near the train station. Maintenance Quarters{6} {20 Total} *of Spades In the security room drawer. *of Diamonds In the footlocker of the locker area. *of Spades In the footlocker inside the bathroom. *of Spades Inside the dumpster near the Hermit's hideout. -Wrench needed *of Spades On the footlocker near the dormitories. *of Spades Inside the drawer near the generator room. Maintenance Lower Labs{5} {25 Total} *of Diamonds Inside the security room near the Northern Labs. *of Clubs Inside the laboratory near the Northern Labs storage. *of Diamonds Inside the Southern Labs. *of Diamonds Inside the Southern Labs with the coded door. *of Diamonds Inside the Northern Biolabs -Gas Mask needed MGPS{1} {26 Total} *of Clubs On the console of the upstairs control room. The Core{1} {27 Total} *of Diamonds Inside the Helicopter. Shooting Range{3} {30 Total} *of Diamonds Inside the drawer in the control room. *of Spades On foot locker inside the shooting area. *of Diamonds Behind one of the targets of the shooting area. East Wing{7} {37 Total} *of Diamonds Over the boxes of the 2nd storage room. *of Hearts On the printer inside the offices near the workshop. *of Hearts On the lobby desk outside medical bay. *of Clubs On a footlocker inside the dormitories. *of Diamonds On a clinic desk inside the medical bay. *of Spades Inside drawers outside medical bay lobby. *of Hearts On the desk of medical bay waiting area. Residential Area{5} {42 Total} *of Clubs On a footlocker near the swimming pool. *of Clubs In security room inside medical bay. *of Hearts At refrigerator inside restaurant kitchen. *of Hearts At mirror cabinet inside level 1 bathroom. *of Clubs On level 1 bench. Oxygen Room{6} {48 Total} *of Hearts On desk near campfire. *of Clubs Under the stairs near checkpoint. *of Clubs Inside the drawers in control room. *of Diamonds On the desk near cypher repair station. *of Spades On the highboxes near the control room. *of Clubs Inside the footlocker in locker room. Offices{4} {52 Total} *of Spades At the board inside conference room. *of Spades On the security checkpoint near North Wing access. *of Clubs Near the oven inside the kitchen. *of Diamonds In drawers inside Terry's office. Additional Info *After collecting all 52 cards, another card, the Hermit's card, can be collected so the achievement "Family Photo" is completed. It will be next to the Diary when Ito talks to you. *The Dumpster card in the Maintenance quarters is not very noticeable at low video settings. If this happens keep on pressing your use key until you find it. *The Highboxes card inside the oxygen room can be collected if you jump over the ledge outside the control room. *The locker room in the oxygen room is not immediately accessable upon arriving. The room can be accessed and Takeo can be found there shortly before his reveal scene. Category:Underhell Category:Collectibles